


Souda gives Komaeda a "hand"

by cunzy4



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, kibou hen was amazing, komaeda is messed up, slight angst, souda is good at fixing things, spoilers for dr3 kibou hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunzy4/pseuds/cunzy4
Summary: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru has pulled off a miracle.  The 77th class has awakened from their comas, but the hard part hasn't even started.  The former Despairs must face what they've done and move forward to the future.  That's easier said than done, especially for a certain fluffy-haired nutjob...Shortly after waking up, Souda sets to work building a robot hand for Komaeda.  An uncomfortable conversation ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Komaeda's robot hand is the coolest thing ever, amiright? I briefly wondered where it had come from, then realized Souda must have been responsible. But given their history, I didn't imagine it would be a fun task for Souda...

"Come on, hold still!" Souda repeated for the tenth time. Komaeda sat in front of him, visibly doing his best to keep from squirming. Souda groaned in distaste.  He had briefly caught a glimpse of Komaeda's decaying left hand before he had been rushed into surgery, and it wasn't pretty.  Now Souda was sitting with Komaeda in a borrowed machine shop, piecing together a state-of-the-art robot hand to attach to the stump of Komaeda's left arm.

_Why did I agree to this?_ he asked himself. _It's not like I want to hang around this weirdo._ From the memories that Souda could piece together from his time in the Neo World Program and his stint as Ultimate Despair, he knew he and Komaeda had never gotten along.  _It's hardly my fault!  He's a nutjob and I'm just a regular dude!_

If he was completely honest with himself, he knew that wasn't true.  None of them were "regular dudes" anymore.  After what they'd done...

Souda realized his hands had fallen still, folded around the metal framework that was already affixed to Komaeda's left arm.  Komaeda was looking up at him, obviously dying to ask a question.

_Why isn't he saying it?_ Souda wondered. _Oh right, I told him to shut up about fifteen minutes ago._

"Um, you can talk now if you want," he muttered, busying himself picking up a screwdriver.

"Souda-san, you shouldn't waste your Ultimate talent on a piece of garbage like me!" Komaeda blurted.  "You could be using it right now to build a rocket to the moon or a new kind of tractor that feeds thousands of people or a giant sculpture of Sonia-san or even a hot tub for yourself!  Those would all be better uses of an Ultimate's time- OW!"

Souda had clocked him on the head with a wrench.  Komaeda rubbed the lump with his good hand, looking offended.  Souda sat down across from Komaeda, elbows on knees.  His head slumped forward tiredly.

"Souda-san?" Komaeda cried, his voice jumping up an octave.  "Are you feeling alright?  Do you need me to fetch Tsumiki-san?  Do you want me to bring you some water or a meal?  I know my arm isn't working yet, but I think I can fix you something if you want-"

"Seriously, Komaeda, KNOCK IT OFF!" Souda growled, not raising his head.  Komaeda cut off with a stutter.

"Um, knock what off, Souda-san?" he asked hesitantly.

"Quit acting like I'm so much better than you just for being an Ultimate!"

Out of the corner of his vision, he saw Komaeda's face fall.  "But, Souda-san, you ARE-"

"No.  I'm not.  For one thing, I'm not even an Ultimate anymore.  None of us are.  In case you hadn't noticed, Hope's Peak Academy doesn't exist anymore.  For two thing, you were an Ultimate just like us.  I know you never considered yourself to be one of us, but I've seen your talent in action, and it's fricking scary.  For three thing, you can't possibly still act like being an Ultimate is anything worth worshiping at all.  Our talents were only half of what made us special.  The most important part was what we DID with them, and..." Souda gestured to the window, where there were still traces of pollution in the afternoon sky.  "You've seen what we've done with them.  Our talents don't make us special anymore, and even if they did, we don't deserve to be worshiped for this.  Especially not by you."

Komaeda seemed thoroughly perplexed.  "What do you mean, especially me?"

Souda sighed heavily.  "You held on to hope when the rest of us were nothing but Despair.  I know you were always pretty mental, and your obsession with hope isn't exactly healthy, but since we're all on the side of hope now, I'd say you have a head start.  Actually, it's the rest of us who should be looking up to you, Komaeda."

He could literally see Komaeda's brain reject the words like a sedan trying to run on diesel fuel.  "Souda-san, there's no way I would ever consider allowing you to do that!  A piece of trash like me shouldn't ever be considered a role model!" He grinned at Souda, but it was a shaky imitation of his usual carefree smile.

Souda shook his head.  "Just... Don't let me hear you saying crap like that again, okay?  Whatever you think of us, we're all on the same level now.  We have to be if we're going to face the future together, all of us as a group."

Komaeda looked like he wanted to object again, but swallowed his words and nodded solemnly.

"Good.  Now let's get this finished."  Souda picked up an electric drill, working on affixing all the metal bits and pieces of the robot hand in the right places.

Not two minutes later, Komaeda was squirming again.

"For the last time, Komaeda, HOLD STILL!"


End file.
